


But This Is Something New

by paintingwalls



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Extremely Dubious Consent, M/M, Other, Tentacles
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-09-18
Updated: 2009-09-18
Packaged: 2018-09-27 10:54:29
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,859
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10016462
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/paintingwalls/pseuds/paintingwalls
Summary: Non-con. With tentacles. Do I need to say more?





	

**Author's Note:**

> Beta'd by riahpariah0725. Title from 98 degrees ' song Dizzy, because I wanted to name this instead of just calling it "Tentacle Porn Thing". 
> 
> First posted in livejournal 9/09.

Dean curses his luck and absently rubs his sore wrist he banged as he fell some twenty minutes ago. The forest is getting darker by the minute and he has no idea if he's going the right way. He knows he's been running in circles for what feels like hours. His voice is hoarse and his throat sore from yelling. He doesn't know if Sam even heard him. Apparently not, since Dean is still alone and stuck in the woods. For what has to be hundredth time he digs out his phone and glares at the non existant signal bar on the left corner like he could just stare it into life. Soon he will have to find some cover for the night and start figuring out what to do if he doesn't find Sam soon. It's not like Sam could go to police about losing his brother. Dean knows perfectly well that they would have Feds on their asses before he would be out of the damn forest.

"Fucking trees," Dean kicks on a fallen tree branch and pockets his phone.  
  
Suddenly he loses his footing and falls face first in the dirt. There is some sort of vine tangled around his ankles and he tries to kick himself free. As he struggles he only gets more tied up and the panic starts to set low in his gut. He tries to move his arms, knowing he has a small pocket knife in his jacket but he can't move enough to reach. He tries to twist his neck to see what it is that's still holding him still, but all he can see is a long, slend shape lingering by his side. It's not any kind of a vine, like he first thought.  
  
"Get the fuck off me," Dean yells feeling utterly stupid. He has no idea if the thing understands speech, but it certainly doesn't understand his struggles. The strange tentacles spread themselves over him and around him, tightening every time he moves against them. They push under his clothes and move on his skin like a dozen snakes. Dean fights against them, pulling his arms until his shoulders ache. When the realization that he can't get away fighting finally sinks in, he tries another tactic, going lax and still and hoping the things are triggered by movement. After only a moment they seem to loosen a bit, but as Dean tries to free one hand as slow as he possibly can, they pull tight again.  
  
He tries being still again, but this time the tentacles don't budge. He yells for Sam and fights again, and then freezes. The tentacles creep under his shirt and he hears the fabric give out and rip as they slither all around his waist. There are some smaller slender ones pushing in his sleeves and collar and even his pant legs. The tentacles leave wet traces on his skin wherever they go and he can feel them rubbing against his chest and back and up his thighs. A larger tentacle pushes in his left pant leg and the seam of his jeans rips as it forces in. He tries to turn and ends up on his hands and knees instead. The panic is setting in again and the chance of getting out seems non-existent. He tries to yell for Sam yet again, but a tentacle curls itself around his forehead and pulls his head back while another slips past his lips. There's something seeping out of it and the sudden sweet taste is almost shocking on his tongue. It tastes like kind of honey and syrup, and it's like nothing else; it fills his mouth enough that he has to swallow. He concentrates on his throat working and tries to ignore the tentacles that curl themselves all around his body like he's part of the thing.  
  
As the tentacle finally slips out of his mouth Dean finds himself leaning down, trying to get it back in. His vision is blurry and he feels so lightheaded that he can't really form any thoughts anymore. He has a hazy recollection that he should be looking for something, someone and Sam's name falls off his lips before he can help it, but this time his voice doesn't carry. The sound that escapes is only a hoarse whisper. The tentacle is back against his lips, rubbing the slick sweetness around his mouth. He opens up without a fight or a thought this time and sucks the soft bulbous head of the tentacle.  
  
Then the tentacles behind him capture his attention. There are smaller ones rubbing against backs of his thighs and he feels the slickness of them sliding on sensitive skin. The tentacles tangled to his knees pull his thighs apart and there is another small one slipping between his legs and curling around his balls. He feels his cock twitching as the tentacle tugs on his balls and another traces over his hole. He moans against the thing in his mouth and sucks on it eagerly now. The sweet liquid drips along his jaw when he cannot swallow it all. The thing fucks his mouth and Dean's lips are stretched wide around it. God, he's not even getting enough.  
  
The torn pieces of his clothes hang loose around him, with so much skin sensitive skin exposed that he feels like a giant bunch of nerve-endings. The tentacle on his hole is slowly spreading the slick liquid on him, and sometimes just the tip of it pushes against the tight ring of muscles. Dean can't help but relax against it as it slips in just a bit before pulling back out and starting over. His hole is slick and exposed and Dean really wants to push back against the exploring tip, but he can't. The big tentacle around his middle holds him still and unmoving and he can't do anything except take what the thing gives him. The slight push is there again and Dean whines around the thing in is mouth that seems even thicker and fuller than before. It's bigger than any cock he can imagine and it pushes into his throat and he has to breathe through his nose to keep himself from gagging.  
  
Then, finally, the tentacle lingering on his hole pushes in and Dean can feel it going fast and deep, but it doesn't hurt. It's not really thick yet, but Dean can feel it growing, can feel it pumping the sweet liquid in him. The one in his mouth moves at the same time, and Dean sucks on it and dizzily imagines the two meeting up somewhere inside him. They pound into him and the one in his ass keeps on growing. It already feels like the size of his fist, but Dean can't be sure. It doesn't pull out anymore between hard strokes into him and it feels too big to slip out anymore. Hazy, terrifying feeling of panic lingers in Dean's whirling mind as he feels the stretch and burn every time it moves. The sensation is an odd mixture of pain and pleasure as it keeps punching his prostate and sending shocky waves of pleasure through him, while still holding him more open he has ever been.  
  
His cock feels hard and heavy and it seems like the only piece of him the thing isn't touching. Every other inch of his skin seems to be getting rubbed and massaged, but the only touch near his cock is the small tentacle curled around his balls, now slithering forward and curling around the base of his cock. He bucks his hips as the thing in his ass rubs against his prostate again. Then there is the slightest touch on the under side of his cock and Dean hums with pleasure. A small tentacle rubs along his slit and Dean waits for it to curl around, to tug him and let him come. It leaves wet trace like all the others and the sweet liquid of it mixes with his pre-cum. The tip of the tentacle teases him curling around the crown of his cock and then letting go and rubbing against the slit. Dean whines and bucks and then the thing is moving quick, but it's not curling around him. It's sliding in him. It doesn't burn, but it feels uncomfortable enough to break his haze for a second or two. Still, strangely, it does nothing to lessen his arousal as he struggles against the powerful hold of the thing that has him so still and so open. He feels full and his balls throb as the thing keeps fucking him in all the ways possible.  
  
Dean can feel his heart hammering and it feels like the thing is using it as a metronome to its actions. Dean feels his body to tense and he's so fucking close. He doesn't even know if he can come because the thing has still one tentacle tight around his cock and balls. Dean feels the tentacle in his ass to rub onto his sweet spot with purpose now and he shakes with the feeling of it. Then all of a sudden the tentacle around his cock is moving away and he feels the one that slipped inside his cock slip out as he comes. It feels so intense that he almost bites on the tentacle still fucking his throat and he has to do his all not to choke. He's hazy and lightheaded with the lack of air and his body pulses and tenses with the after shocks. He feels how the slick sweet liquid drips onto his thighs as his ass clenches around the giant ball of tentacle that's still slowly fucking his quivering hole.  
  
Dean sags out, leaning against the tentacles that keep him up and whimpers quietly, a sound he wishes he could keep inside him. He's tired, so tired and he feels himself slipping onto the muddy ground as the tentacles retract. The one in his mouth is the last to go and Dean mouths the air as it slips away, leaving only sweet taste behind. His jaw aches and his whole body is lax and he can't get up yet. But then there are footsteps and familiar voice and a big hand on his shoulder. Dean looks up, his vision still blurred, but he knows it's Sam. It's Sam and Dean's fucked out and sticky, and he can't move.  
  
"Hey," Sam's voice is quiet. "I got you."  
  
Dean wants to yell, wants to say he can walk himself as Sam picks him up, effortlessly and carries him to the car. It's not far, but Dean would have never gone to that direction to look for it. He hazily wonders what it was about the woods that seemed to completely fuck up his sense of direction, but he could have sworn he had come to the forest from the opposite direction. Sam opens the back door and eases Dean in. He wraps Dean into a blanket that smells like gun oil and dust, but Dean doesn't care. He falls asleep before they hit the road and doesn't wake up until Sam carries him to a motel room, miles later.  
  
Dean curls up on the bed Sam sets him on, but doesn't fight when Sam un-wraps the blanket and removes the remains of Dean's torn clothes. Then he gets up and gets a wet towel. Dean flinches as Sam starts washing him carefully. He doesn't know if Sam saw what happened, but he doesn't want to find out. He keeps quiet and lets Sam to roll him over to get the sticky remains off his skin. Dean wants to fight as Sam presses him onto his stomach, but he doesn't. He dutifully spreads his legs as Sam pushes them apart. Then Sam is holding him open and Dean can feel Sam's fingers lingering in his still slick crack.  
  
When Sam finally speaks Dean can't suppress a shudder. "I need to see if you're hurt," Sam says.  
  
Sam's fingers feel big, even if Dean had something much larger in him just a half an hour ago. He suppresses an urge to whimper as Sam sinks one finger up to the second knuckle in Dean's ass. Sam keeps still for a moment and then presses further. Dean bites his lip as Sam slips another finger in. He wants to say that he's fine, that Sam is taking this whole checking if he's fine thing too far, but he still doesn't say a word. Sam moves his fingers slowly and they find Dean's prostate with such an ease that it makes Dean wonder if Sam really knows what he's doing. If Sam is doing it on purpose. Sam keeps rubbing and Dean feels himself shaking under Sam's touch. He lets out a sound that could be a whimper or it could just be a noisy exhale.  
  
Then all sudden Sam is hooking one arm under Dean's waist and tugging him up onto his hands and knees. His fingers keep on moving and Dean moans.  
  
"God, do you have any idea how beautiful you are like this?" Sam asks as he bends down over Dean. His mouth traces over Dean's spine and Dean has to fight to keep himself up as Sam slips third finger in him. It feels good and Dean's insides turn with the sudden want. He thinks he shouldn't let himself into such a vulnerable position, but it's Sam. Sam's safe and Sam will take care of him. After Sam's arm leaves Dean's waist, he hears the tell-tale click-click-click of Sam's zipper going down and then Sam's cock is against his hole and Sam is pushing in. His cock is big and hard and Dean's mouth waters as he thinks about it.  
  
He's only ever fucked girls, but he thinks the tentacle thing maybe broke him because he really, really wants Sam's cock. He wants Sam to fuck him raw and he wants to suck Sam's cock until his throat hurts. In a way it's an utterly foreign feeling, but Dean doesn't care, doesn't want to fight it, because he knows. He knows that even if he has always kept Sam at arm's length after realizing why Sam pulled away from him at eighteen the reason for it has never gone away. Sam fucking loves Dean and for this once Dean can't say no. Dean can't do it even if he'd promised himself he would never let happen. He wants Sam to have this, because in few months he'll be gone and if this is what Sam really needs from him, Dean has no heart to tell him no.  
  
Sam fucks him slowly and Dean lets Sam pick the pace. His body is tender in all the ways he knows it has never been before but Sam feels good. It's nowhere near as intense as the episode in the woods but Dean loves it, loves Sam being in charge and Sam holding him by his hips. He whimpers and wishes Sam wouldn't see him like this, pliant and open, but he can't pull away. Wants Sam's cock so bad he doesn't know if he's ever wanted anything as much. Feels like a slut for Sam's cock, and that he really is. Even if he tells himself he does this for Sam, he knows that he won't ever be able to not want this himself.  
  
Too tired to protest in any other way, Dean whines low in his throat as Sam pulls his cock out. Dean has only a second to wonder why Sam stopped when Sam rolls him over, pushes his legs up, and drives his cock back into Dean. It feels like he can sink even deeper in this position and Dean closes his eyes.  
  
"Open your eyes, I want you to see," Sam says. He has to open them again. Sam looks huge over him like that and Dean feels small, but he can see the way Sam looks at him and he knows. Sam is doing this because even if he's the one that needs to take care of Sam, Sam takes care of him. Sam knows what he needs and Sam is giving it to him.  
  
Sam's hand creeps between them and he closes one huge palm over Dean's cock. "Want you to come for me," Sam says looking into Dean's eyes as he tugs on Dean's erection and Dean can't fight the moan that escapes his lips. He rocks his hips up against Sam's touch and back into Sam's cock and in seconds he's spilling over Sam's fingers. He can feel himself tightening around Sam's cock and Sam throws his head back as he buries himself one more time deep into Dean's ass and comes with his fingers tight over Dean's hips.  
  
They fall onto the bed in a pile of tangled limbs and Sam wipes Dean clean with the forgotten damp towel before pulling Dean against his chest and kissing the back of Dean's neck. Dean closes his eyes and listens to the beat of Sam's heart as he falls into restless sleep.


End file.
